


A Welcome Change

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Sub Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: After picking a fight on his most recent mission - and losing - Thor is bed-bound and feeling sorry for himself. Needless to say, his little brother takes full advantage of the situation.





	A Welcome Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is usually in charge, so I thought it was time for Loki have a go. :D
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is around 17 and Loki is around 14. These are just suggestions though, feel free to completely ignore them! :)
> 
> Onwards...

 

 

Loki was suspicious of Thor’s absence at dinner, especially as his brother had not long returned from a mission. Usually, Thor couldn’t wait to scoff down his fill when he received the announcement for his evening meal - digging his fingers into cooked meat and bread, chewing like a pig, and taking long, loud slurps of mead, all with the sort of single-minded determination and feverish need that rendered him oblivious to the raised eyebrows and shared looks of mild offence between Loki and their mother. _“Slow down, dear, you will make yourself ill,”_  she would eventually warn.

 

Of course, Loki was less concerned with missing the familiar display of Thor’s barbaric table-manners, and more with his brother’s failure to arrive at his first and most important port of call: Loki’s chambers.

 

Whether a product of hormones, Thor’s inherent sexual appetite, or the (normally high) frequency of their coupling, his brother dealt poorly with being deprived of Loki’s intimate company for days, or worse, weeks at a time. That, paired with the adrenaline and ardour that accompanied a successful expedition, made for a potent combination.

 

It had begun with a notable haste in divesting them of their clothes, a subtle disregard for foreplay, and a less than successful attempt at restraint, but in the last few months, Thor had abandoned all pretense: bursting into Loki’s chambers and striding across the room to him, devouring his mouth with his lips and tongue, then ripping apart the lacing of his own britches as he walked him backwards to the bed, unleashing his _furiously_  hard cock, entering him quickly, and thoroughly ravaging his cunt. __‘_ slow down, dear’_, he was tempted to tell him, __‘_ you will make yourself ill’_, but thought better of the tease while Thor exhibited his frenzied desire for him, rutting like a beast until he reached completion, spilling deep and with a grunt (typically in under five minutes).

 

They would later make love gently and Thor would be his usual attentive, sweet self, kissing and cuddling him, and giving him anything and everything he asked for (which he loved, of course), but that initial raw lust was just so exhilarating - he yearned for it. So much so, that he had thought of little else throughout the day, unable to concentrate on any task for more than a few minutes. He had even had a lavender-bath in preparation - Thor’s favourite scent on him. Surely his brother wouldn’t deny him it today…

 

“Where is Thor?” he asked his parents.

 

“Resting,” was all his father said, before taking a gulp of wine, as though no further elaboration was necessary. Thor never usually needed to ‘rest’ right after a mission and suspected that his father was trying to avoid conversation on the matter by deliberately prevaricating.

 

His mother, on the other hand (who knew Loki would not settle for that), turned to him and smiled softly, speaking quietly, sensitively, but still audibly in the large but silent dining room. “I’m afraid Thor is a little worse for wear this evening, darling. He initiated a rather unfortunate confrontation with a Kronan on his most recent outing and is now suffering somewhat for his decision.”

 

The way she said it showed her concern for Thor, but hinted at something more troubling. “Was he important?” he questioned.

 

“Your brother’s actions may not have gone unnoticed,” she said regretfully, glancing towards Odin who said nothing.

 

*

 

After dinner, he practically skipped his way to Thor’s chambers. _His big brother was in trouble _,__ he thought, a little thrilled by the drama of it, by Thor falling out of favour. It was normally Loki who was in such a position; sometimes for his tricks that upset the staff; sometimes for his fibs that caused confusion and distress; but often simply for being cheeky and (apparently) impudent. This was a welcome change. Also, Thor obviously wasn’t on the cusp of death, so there was no need to fret too much, but if his brother had been hurt in a one-on-one fight, a fight that __he__  started, then his ego had no doubt taken the brunt of the bruising, and as much as Loki loved him, he couldn’t help but find satisfaction in Thor’s pride taking a knock due to his own arrogance.

 

He gave a gentle tap on the oak door and entered quietly.

 

Thor was lying flat on the bed with his furs pulled up around his waist, the swell of his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. His blond hair looked disheveled, spread messily against the pillow on either side of his jaw, and there was still a smear of mud on his cheek that led down his neck (he had obviously refused a bed bath). He had a cut on his lip and another over one eyebrow, making him appear a little rough, but otherwise not too bad - perhaps he felt worse than he looked.

There was a platter of fruit on a nearby table that remained untouched - Thor didn’t eat when he was feeling guilty, and Loki didn’t know if that was because it made him lose his appetite or because he didn’t want to be seen enjoying food while trying to give the impression of remorse, but one thing was certain: he was definitely feeling sorry for himself, whether he admitted it or not.

 

“Hello, _Brother_ ,” Loki said, biting back a grin as he approached the bed, his small hands clasped neatly behind his back, trying his best to remain calm and neutral, and not to rush the moment by bombarding his brother with a slew of brutal mockery.

 

Thor turned his head on the pillow to look at Loki, but moved nothing else. He had anticipated his arrival; it was a rare opportunity for him to have a triumph such as this. In fact, it amazed him that his little brother had lasted as long as he did - he had imagined that the excitement would have proven too much. Nevertheless, it was still good to see his face, no matter what ridicule awaited him. “Go on then, have at it, I’m sure you have lots to say,” he offered with a smile, accepting his fate.

 

“Oh? What do you mean?” Loki asked innocently.

 

Thor gave an amused puff of disbelief. “Now now, Loki. You and I both know that you came for a good gloat. I bet you were practically skipping down the corridors when you heard of my misfortune.”

 

His brother indeed knew him well.

 

While clearly not his usual spirited self, Thor still had a glint of humour in his eyes that told Loki he was open to (or at least willing to tolerate) a tease, so he smiled and scrambled up onto the bed, laying on his tummy beside his brother and tucking his thin arms underneath himself like a cat. “ _Was_  it misfortune? _Some_  people say that the term is often used to describe, what are in fact, bad decisions.”

 

“‘Some people’, eh?” Thor commented dryly, noting that Loki was using the mature but evasive language and tone that his brother applied when a childish and direct insult just wouldn't do.

 

“Not _me _,__  of course,” Loki continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I know that if my big, strong, clever, brother was harmed in combat, it could only be down to _woefully_ unfortunate circumstances.”

 

“It _was_ ,” Thor huffed indignantly, his need to justify himself overpowering his attempt at breezy indifference. “I mean, it was…well, it was unavoidable. He was _clearly_ provoking me. Besides, _he_  was in the wrong in the first place. Not only that but…” He continued to carp like a sulking child.

Loki arched a dark eyebrow at him and Thor finally relented, realising that his brother could not only sniff out a lie a mile off, but knew when he was even _slightly_  bending the truth. Apparently he had a ‘tell’, but Loki refused to divulge what it was in case he managed to temper it with practice. Sometimes he would stand in front of his mirror and lie just to see if his face changed. __“_ I am a unicorn…I. Am. A. Unicorn,”  _he would say. Nothing seemed to happen. Thank goodness Loki had never caught him, he’d never hear the end of it.

 

“Alright, alright. _Fine _,__ ” he sighed. “It was my own fault. Your big brother’s a fool and a disgrace. Are you happy?”

 

Loki was a little surprised by how quickly Thor had given in; he must have known how fruitless trying to defend his behaviour would be. “I am,” he chirped, unfurling a tucked-in arm to run his hand across his brother’s.

 

“Who told you? Father?” Thor asked, moving the backs of his fingers in time with the strokes of Loki’s so that they met and caressed, more relaxed now that he no longer had to pretend, but still no less ashamed.

 

“Mother really. Father only said that you were ‘resting’. Personally, I think he was just trying to cover for his ‘golden son’.”

 

“Hmph, his words were not so brief at the time,” Thor huffed, “I got a scolding I won’t easily forget.”

 

Loki continued to play with his fingers as he tightened his mouth into a thin line sympathetically, familiar with their father’s wrath. “He’s quite fearsome when he’s angry, isn’t he? No matter how old we get.”

 

It was true. Even though Thor had now come of age and was considered an adult, he still felt like a little boy in the presence of their father, even more so when he was in trouble. He respected him, loved him, but my Gods did he fear him. He nodded and frowned.

 

It wasn’t Loki’s intended mood for the evening, so he patted Thor’s hand, perking up. “Let me see it then. Was there blood? Was it _agony_?” he asked, reaching for the furs about Thor’s waist.

 

Only Loki would want the gory details of his injury for his own enjoyment. His younger brother often displayed a concerning fascination with things of a morbid nature, and Thor was particularly reluctant to indulge him on this occasion. He batted his hands away with the barest movement of his wrist. “Take those inquisitive little fingers away from me,” he groused, “I’m naked, you know.”

 

Loki squinted at him, not quite sure what he was hearing. Modesty? It would be a first. “You can’t be serious, Thor. We lay together all the time. I’ve probably seen your cock more than I’ve seen my own.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Loki. It’s not my cock that I’m worried about. Why would I be? It’s exceptional.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor wasn’t even joking.

“No, no. It’s the bruising,” he continued, lowering his voice, looking from side to side and then back at Loki. “It’s quite…unsightly.”

 

It wasn’t like his brother to be self-conscious about his body, even after battle. If anything, he liked to show off his wounds as though they were prizes in themselves.

 

He glanced up at Thor - who still looked rather sheepish but made no attempt to push him away, or even sit up for that matter - and slowly pulled down the fur that covered him, bit by bit. When he did, he was shocked to see an enormous dark purple bruise blooming angrily on his right thigh. It looked like his opponent had crushed it in his hand as the outline vaguely resembled a palm comprised of, at least, inch thick fingers. He stared in awe. “My gosh, Brother! That’s _hideous!_ ”

 

“Thank you, Loki. I knew I could rely on your gentle words of reassurance,” he said flatly. He had imagined his brother might have at least attempted tact in light of his vulnerable state.

 

“Have you been to the healers?”

 

“Yes, and I heal quickly, but I’m a bit useless right now.”

 

Loki ran his fingers over the length of the bruise and pressed them into it with increasing force.

 

“ _Ouch_. That’s not helping, Loki.”

 

Loki bent down, and to Thor’s surprise, began peppering his thigh with pecks of his little, bow-shaped lips. He watched, dipping his neck as best he could while flattened against the mattress and heavy pillow, entranced by the tenderness of the gesture as his brother made his way up his leg, short strands of soft, black hair tickling his cock as he kissed his way to the top. To his great embarrassment, Thor felt his length start to rise with intrigue, the head straining up from his thigh as if to say: __‘_ What’s going on? Is it my turn? Are we getting sex? _’__. _No-no-no, Not now_ , he thought, the apples of his cheeks starting to burn and his skin prickling with sweat - Loki was trying to be comforting, and he was trying to be repentant. This was _not_  the time. Damn him and the nosy, untamed animal between his legs.

 

He held his breath, awaiting a reproving remark.

 

“Dear me, Thor. Look at _you_ ,” Loki tutted, as though lecturing a naughty child, “What’s all this?” he questioned, not looking for an answer but teasingly admonishing his brother for his unexpected erection after feeling it rise against his cheek and press warmly to his ear. “Here I am, trying to nurse my poor big brother back to his happy, healthy, hotheaded self, and here you are waving your willy in my face. That’s not very polite,” he chided, yet he nuzzled into the long, wide, silky shaft of it all the while.

He swept his hand over and around Thor’s partial hardness, pleased with the quiet gasp that the contact elicited, then let the meat of it slide through his loose hold and bob in the air; it always looked bit funny like that, not sleeping nor fully alert, just…awake and curious. “Is he trying to get my attention?” he asked.

 

Thor rapidly shook his head, knowing that he was in no position to offer Loki anything this evening, and had no right to be brazen enough to expect to be taken care of, not after all he had done. But his cock continued to fill out, expanding in his brother’s dainty, stretched fingers - he couldn’t stop it. “No, he...I mean _I_...that is...it was an accident...It-”

 

Loki gripped Thor’s prick firmly and brought it to full hardness, watching his brother’s face turn a deep shade of crimson. There was something delightful about seeing Thor so clearly trying to suppress his arousal but being unable to do so. It was hardly the lack of control he had expected to witness this evening, but it gave Thor an endearing vulnerability. He liked too the fact that in this position - and with his knee-length tunic on - the tent of his own erection was imperceptible, as was the wetness gathering at the entrance of his cunt. Like this, Thor was left to believe he was the only one getting excited, and that surely embarrassed him further. “Do you need to be touched, Brother?”

 

“I…” What Thor wanted to say was: ‘I don’t deserve this, I’ve been an idiot. I’ve humiliated myself, angered and upset our parents and possibly started a feud with another species. I feel bad enough as it is without receiving pleasure when I ought to be suffering.’ But all he could utter was: “…I don’t know.”

 

Loki giggled. “You don’t _know?_ ” It was the first time his brother had ever even questioned his right to accept the offer of a hand-job, and the inner conflict waging war on his handsome features was quite adorable.

He followed the raised band of tightly-strung muscle on the underside of Thor’s cock with his index finger. “Perhaps then…” he said as he reached the head, swollen in its sheath, titillated by the way the thinner tissue lewdly displayed the slight ridges underneath as if to tease him with the present it held inside, “…I should make the decision for you…” He pushed it against Thor’s belly and moved it around, painting his brother with dribbles of his own precome so that his summer skin glistened with clear liquid. When there was none left, he began to roll and squeeze him in his palm until he produced more from his slit, hearing Thor breathe out a soft ‘ah’ above him. “…Shall I do that?”

 

Thor gulped. “If…If you like,” he stammered. What in the hel was wrong with him? You would think he were an awkward youth having his genitals touched for the first time, not a highly sexed male getting a cheeky cock-rub from his lover.

 

Loki smiled at the uncharacteristically timid words - of consent, yes, but also of uncertainty. He carefully drew back Thor’s foreskin to unveil the dark, blood-bloated crown. _It looked so rude_. It always looked that way, but usually Thor took pride in it; excitedly showing it to him; rubbing it against him; putting it in his mouth; fucking him with it; but tonight it seemed like a source of shame, and that huge, angry cock owned by a shy, inhibited Thor was like nothing he had seen before; it made his pussy sweat. He spat on it, rolled the skin back up over the top, and began jerking him in a steady rhythm while maintaining eye-contact, hoping his desire wasn’t too easily perceived - he didn’t want Thor to know he was enjoying it that much.

 

Thor tried to stay quiet, his lungs telling him to breath quickly but his mind telling him not to show how much he needed this. He wanted to look away. The silent bedroom - save for the crude, wet, flapping sound of Loki’s hand on his cock - and his brother’s unwavering stare, made him feel incredibly exposed. He closed his eyes, hoping that Loki would simply think it a reaction to the pleasure.

 

“Look at me, Brother,” Loki whispered, pulling gently at the skin between his balls with his free hand.

 

Thor cracked one eye open, then the other, and finally committed to the intensity of their shared gaze.

 

As Loki’s hand moved faster, rapidly stripping his cock, he couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped his parted lips…nor could he resist the temptation to see himself, finally looking down his body to watch his hard length being pumped by that delicate but sure fist. He was going to come, it had barely been a minute, but he was going to come.

 

“Loki…ugh…I’m…I’m…” He let out a long groan as he climaxed, his cock spitting out squirts of ejaculate at a height that startled them both.

 

Loki’s eyes widened as he watched it shoot up in the air and fall onto Thor’s belly. His brother always made lots of come, those huge balls of his were constantly heavy with seed, but in terms of distance travelled, this might be a record.

He gave him a few long pulls to see him through it, but when Thor tried to thrust into his palm, his sound of pleasure turned into a brief hiss of pain as his body shifted, giving Loki a glimpse of another dark bruise creeping under his back. It was worse than he thought.

 

Thor quickly fell back down, letting his cock pulse out the remaining drops of his spend onto Loki’s fingers as he lay still, breathing hard, a little sore, but content.

 

Once it was over and Thor’s dick had eventually become flaccid, Loki let it slip from his grasp and rest against his brother’s thigh. He lay his smaller body on Thor’s, trying to restrict the amount of pressure he placed on him, and looked up, watching him stare at the red drapes above the bed.

 

“I’m not worthy of treats like that right now,” Thor said meekly.

 

Loki smiled, leaned forward, and kissed the scar on Thor’s eyebrow, “I know you’re not,” then kissed the one on his thick bottom lip. “You should be ashamed of yourself, you bad boy,” he pouted, pinching Thor’s dirt covered cheeks and flashing him an impish grin. He was only teasing, but to his surprise, especially as Thor had only recently spilled, he felt his brother’s cock give a brief spasm against his thigh. _Surely that kind of talk didn’t arouse him?_ he thought. It was a new one on him, but he was curious enough to see where it might lead. He leaned back and began to undress.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Thor questioned, looking confused and panicked, though his brother continued to undo his belt without even glancing up. _Loki wasn’t honestly expecting him to make love, was he?_ “I-I can’t pleasure you tonight, Loki. I’m in no state to. I can barely _move_.”

 

“Who said you needed to move?” Loki asked suggestively before whipping his tunic over his head.

 

The implication of what his brother was proposing suddenly hit Thor and he wasn’t sure what to do with the information.

Loki took off his leggings, revealing to him his very hard, and surprisingly wet-tipped cock; it sparkled with precome under the torch light. _When had that happened?_  he wondered. Loki began to creep up his large, dead-weighted body with a devious smile on his pretty face, one that carried something else within it, something predatory yet playful, something that made him seem focused but unpredictable - a cub on its first hunt. Normally he would have welcomed such a look, but tonight he felt a slight apprehension because, regardless of what his little brother planned to do, Thor was in no position to stop him, physically anyway. For some reason, the thought made his cock jerk, lifting just a fraction and then falling back limply between his legs.

 

“I’ve decided to let you redeem yourself, because I’m nice like that,” Loki grinned, “Not that you deserve it, of course.”

 

Thor watched him crawl up his legs, then tummy, then chest. When Loki reached the headboard, he gripped it, crouched over his head and sat firmly on his face, pressing the plump outer lips of his cunt to his mouth, the small furls of his inner lips protruding from his centre and slipping into the gap left by Thor’s surprised expression.

 

“You left your dinner untouched. That was bad,” Loki said seriously, then smiled sweetly and gave a wiggle against Thor’s mouth, squishing his balls against his nostrils. “Eat me instead.”

 

The ‘mmmmph’ of protest Thor gave in response to the smothering was muffled by the cushioning of Loki’s pussy, but instead of it prompting his brother to withdraw to check that he could still breathe, he ground down on him more, letting him feel the muscles beneath the spongy flesh contract against his mouth, the message was clear: ‘complain and thy will be smooshed’. Thor quietened down and Loki lifted a fraction, so that air could be breathed in through his nose. When he inhaled, he took in what could well be the most glorious scent in all the nine realms, a mingling of boy and girl, sweat and sex, lavender and Loki. It always made him feel light-headed and tonight was no exception.

 

Loki had expected that Thor would appreciate his chosen bath aroma, but was somewhat surprised (and rather amused) to hear and feel his brother follow his deep breath with a series of short, noisy little snuffles and snorts around his pussy, nosing about his cunt like a curious animal. “Are you sniffing me?” he asked, with a giggle, “Like a dog?” and felt Thor nod against him. “That’s very rude, you know. Do you lick like one too?”

 

Thor wasn’t sure if he was supposed to show him that he did or did not, but whatever choice he made, he had to do it with conviction, so he used the wide flat of his tongue to lap quickly and messily into his purse. The sounds he made as he did it were so sloppy and vulgar that Loki wasn’t sure if he was more repulsed, humoured, or aroused by them. His body told him it was the latter, clenching tightly against the assault, but he couldn’t prevent his own laughter at the tickle. “Ah-ha-ha. You _are_  a filthy creature,” he squealed, “But do you know what I want? I want you to lick my little bud, right here,” he said reaching between his legs and under his sac as he squatted, placing his fingers on either side of his clitoris. “Do you think you can do that?”

 

Thor vaguely wondered how he had managed to get here, from lying in his bed, hurt and disgraced, to nose deep in pussy…still hurt and disgraced. For some reason though, being submissive awoke in him a desire that he wasn’t aware of. And, with Loki's comment about making amends, he felt as though, if he did as he was told and managed to please his little brother, he may _actually_ be absolved of some guilt. Only Loki was capable of knowing exactly what he needed at any given moment.

 

He gently laved over the pink nub framed between pale fingers until he heard Loki sighing happily above him as he rocked his hips slowly on his mouth. His sex was drenched, his juices having reached as far as his thighs; some was fresh and warm, some was cool and drying. _He had been aroused for longer than he let on _,__ he thought, and the idea made his cock thrum.

 

He offered a bit more attention to Loki’s inner lips as he continued, sucking the quivering little rumples of flesh into his mouth and running his tongue between them to stop them from clinging to one other (he tasted as good as he smelled). It was on one such swipe that he accidentally prodded his entrance. It felt lovely and silky in there, but Loki hadn’t agreed to it and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed in.

 

“Mmm, yes, there,’ Loki moaned, “That’s where I want you. That’s where I want that big tongue of yours. Go on, pester my insides with it.”

 

If Thor wasn’t already flushed, he would be at that comment. He licked into it a little at a time, trying to make the feeling last for his brother, wanting to live up to his expectations.

 

Loki grasped the bedframe, trying to steady himself, moaning whenever Thor dipped inside him, then felt the hot muscle of his brother’s large tongue begin swirl and knead his walls. It was divine. Thor was a good pussy-eater as it was, but the effort tonight was particularly impressive.

 

“Be good for me and keep your tongue still, I want to make love to it,” he said.

 

Thor obeyed immediately, so Loki began to bob up and down on it, over and over, feeling it plunge into his cunt, wet and scorching, until his legs started to tremble. He began rubbing at his clitoris, quicker and quicker, gasping. “That’s it…that’s it, you’re going…to make me come…you’re going…to make me…” He orgasmed with a tiny whine, his body bucking against Thor’s mouth. He gripped his brother’s head and pulled it up into himself, clenching it with his thighs as he rode out the tremors, then dropped it back to the pillow and fell backwards onto Thor’s torso, panting.

 

He looked at Thor; his face was damp and pink from the humidity; his lips were dark and slick from his ministrations; and his pupils were dilated to the point that there was scarcely any blue left.

 

“Did I do a good job?” Thor asked, trying to tell himself it was for the role that he had assumed and not for the praise and acceptance that would ease his suffering.

 

“Yes, you did,” Loki offered, commending him as he saw fit, like Thor was a dog that had performed a trick.

 

“Can I…have a kiss then?” he asked hesitantly.

 

 _Poor love_ , thought Loki. “Do you think you’ve earned one?” 

 

“I’m trying.” 

 

Loki smiled at him. He thought _he_  was good at getting his way, but his big brother only needed to flash those baby blue eyes and Loki would feel himself melting. “I know you are…Come here,” he said, bending his small frame down to the pillow and pressing his lips to Thor’s. They opened their mouths and slid their tongues inside each other, licking and swishing and swirling. Loki took his time, making it intimate - Thor always loved kissing.

When they broke apart, a strand of saliva still connected them. Thor sucked it back, and it clung beautifully to his plump, pink bottom lip and chin. Loki wiped it away with his thumb, gazing at him affectionately.

 

“Look at the mess you’ve made of me, though.” He said abruptly, resuming his condescending attitude as he lay back and parted his legs, running his fingers over his soaked, reddened cunt, slipping a finger inside and pulling it out to show him.

 

“I’m sorry. I _am_  a bit messy,” Thor apologised, smiling now that he had gotten his kiss.

 

“I know you are, you’re covered in _me_ as well, and look, you still have mud on you, you dirty thing,” Loki tutted, reaching out his fluid-coated finger to scrub at the mark on his cheek. “Do you have a dirty cock too?” he asked, swivelling his body to face Thor’s penis, noting how hard it was again.

 

“It’s a little dirty…because you made it spit earlier,” Thor said quietly, looking down at his cock where semen was beginning to dry, but a fresh dribble of precome had formed.

 

“Yes it is, and yes I did,” Loki agreed cheerfully, clambering up and kneeling above it as it stood upright in the air. “Lucky for you though, I love big, dirty, cocks,” he grinned, though he only really loved one, the only one he’d had, the one that currently twitched at his words. “And even though you’ve been naughty, I’m going to put it inside me anyway,”

 

Thor liked this a lot. He watched as Loki gripped him by the root and slid the tip against his entrance until the angle was right to press it in. They both moaned in unison as Loki began to sink onto his cock, as his width stretched his little brother's tight walls, as he was sheathed by plush, snug flesh.

 

Loki took it in as far as it would go, then began to move on it, rolling his pelvis so that it put pressure on different areas of his internal parts, keening softly, but still able to talk. “You’re very…mmm…fortunate to have…all this lovely pussy tonight. Hm?…What are you?”

 

“Very…fortunate,” Thor puffed.

 

“That’s _right_ ,” Loki smiled.

 

As much as Thor was enjoying this, it took all of his willpower not to attempt to sit up, to lay Loki on his back and take him for himself. He tried to calm himself with controlled breaths, but struggled as his brother’s smooth rolls became sharp downward thrusts. “Ungh…Loki…”

 

Loki too, was having difficulty remaining composed when his cunt was being repeatedly filled with cock. He couldn’t even bear the last half inch, the pressure on his cervix already too punishing. His legs shook as they tried to hold him up, battling against the intensity of the intrusion. Eventually, he lay his forearms on Thor’s chest, clutched his shoulders, and fucked himself backwards onto his length, increasing his pace at the expense of his precision, moving erratically but trying to keep Thor inside.

 

They were both whining now, both showing each other the same expression: furrowed brows, slack jaws, and lidded eyes, as they abandoned their game to focus on one other, on coming.

 

“I’m…I’m close, Loki…Are you close?” Thor panted, loose blond strands of hair clinging to his face with sweat.

 

Loki nodded fiercely.

 

“Touch your cock, Loki, quickly…ah…I’m nearly there.”

 

Loki reached one arm down to bring himself off, jigging the foreskin over the tip rapidly in his palm.

 

The sight was all it took to push Thor over the edge. He came with a loud, ‘Ah’, shooting his seed up into the deepest part of Loki’s chamber, gripping the sheets and letting his climax crash over him in waves.

 

The feeling of hot spend splashing against Loki’s insides was all he needed to follow suit. He spilled over his fist with a bitten cry, his jerking hand causing his release to spray in droplets over his brother's abdomen. His legs finally gave way, collapsing to the mattress on either side of Thor’s waist as he gasped and swallowed.

 

When he had the strength to move, he pulled himself from his brother’s cock, letting it slip out of him and hit Thor’s leg with a low slap, then rolled onto the bed beside him, placing an arm over his chest.

 

It took a good five minutes of heavy breathing before they were ready to communicate using anything other than finger strokes and nuzzles.

 

“I enjoyed that…probably a lot more than I should have,” Thor said, tipping his head down to speak to Loki, still a little abashed. “Tell me something, were you planning this when you came to my room?”

 

“Not exactly, I didn’t know you had managed to get yourself quite so thoroughly beaten.” Thor gave a low awkward chuckle. “…But I had planned on us making love. We usually do when you come home…as soon as you come home, in fact,” Loki added quietly.

 

Thor squinted at him before realising what he meant. “You…like it when I take you like that?”

 

Loki blushed and spoke curtly. “I expect it. That's all.”

 

“You _do_  like it,” Thor said, knowing when Loki was getting defensive.

 

“Well, I would be a little disappointed with you if you did it thinking I _didn’t_ like it.”

 

“I know, I know, what I mean is…I didn’t think you were quite as desperate for me as I was for you when I returned from a trip.”

 

Loki said nothing and that was confirmation enough. Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss his hair - trying not to wince with the pain - before lolling his head back onto the pillow.

 

“So what do you think your punishment will be?”

 

Thor raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

 

Loki tittered with amusement. “You came twice Thor. I mean your _real_  punishment.”

 

“Heh. Well, at best, I’ll be given some tedious job that nobody else wants to do, cleaning everything in the armoury or some such thing - no doubt for an excruciating number of hours.”

 

“And at worst?”

 

“At worst, it will be the same, except Father will confine me to the palace and I won’t be able to leave until I’ve learned my lesson. No more missions, that’s for certain.”

 

“So no frenzied Thor-sex then?” Loki asked, poking him in the biceps.

 

Thor laughed. “You can have frenzied Thor-sex whenever you like, but since I’ll be home anyway, I reckon we have the time for lots of romantic-Loki sex, which is, by the way, my favourite kind.”

 

“Maybe we should get you used to doing without. You leave my company for less than a week and you nearly start a war.”

 

“Ha! I don’t think the situation is quite that dire, but I agree, I think the better plan is to bring you with me to make sure I behave, after all, I can be a bad boy when you’re not looking after me,” Thor smiled.

 

“You’re not a bad boy, Thor,” Loki smirked, “You’re. A. Unicorn.”

 

Thor turned bright red, cringing. “ _You’re_  a mean little thing,”

 

Loki grinned. “I know.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. :)
> 
> I usually write Thor as the dominant one in their relationship, so this was quite fun to do. Also...Dog Thor Pussy-sniffing. XD
> 
> Apologies if it was a little unpolished. I got it done in about half the time I normally do because I wanted to get it up before.....Endgame. *cries* After that, I may be sitting by the window, gazing into space as the rain pours down to the soundtrack of emotional 80s ballads.


End file.
